This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle lifting apparatus and method, specifically, toward a vehicle lifting apparatus and method having a plurality of ramps upon which a vehicle can be placed and which are raised and lowered by a lifting means.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle lifting apparatus are exemplified in the disclosures of Munday, U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,901 of Feb. 1, 1924; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,003 of Dec. 9, 1980; Fawdry U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,006 of Dec. 4, 1984 and Rober U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,150 of Jun. 24, 1997. Each of these prior art patents embody a vehicle lift apparatus in which a pair of pivotal ramps move between a generally horizontal position and an angled position. The pivoting mechanism is either a fulcrum type mechanism located approximately at the center of each ramp or a pivotal mechanism connected to a base at one end of each ramp. The lifting mechanisms of each apparatus have taken on different forms including pistons, pressurized fluids lifting devices and cylinder lifting devices.
The prior art discloses a number of problems and difficulties, the first of which is the complicated nature of the devices. Due to the intricate nature of these devices, great care is needed when during the installation and use of these devices. Another problem in the art is the lack of portability of the apparatus. The prior art patents disclose apparatus which are required to be secured to a floor or include bulky or heavy machinery.
The present invention is directed toward a vehicle lift apparatus and method which address the problems in the prior art.
The present invention is directed toward a vehicle lift apparatus and method which includes a plurality of ramps which are able to be moveable between a generally raised position and a generally lowered position. While in the lowered position, a vehicle can be loaded onto or off of the ramp set. The ramps are moved into the generally raised position by the use of a lifting bar means such as a floor jack, forklift jack or other suitable lifting means. The ramps are supported by support legs which pivot from each ramp.
Each ramp has a first end and a second end. Each first end can be pivotally connected to a base portion or can be free standing. When a base portion is utilized, the ramp is able to be pivotally movable between a generally horizontal position and a generally angled position. When the first end is free standing, it can provide access for vehicles to be loaded onto and off of each ramp. Each second end is free standing and can provide an access for vehicles to be loaded onto and off of each ramp.
Each ramp is further described as being either a single piece of material or comprises a plurality of interlocking parts. These variations are to accommodate the various sizes and weights of the known vehicles. For example, due to the weight of a forklift, a ramp made of a single piece of material would be better suited for lifting the forklift, as compared to a lightweight automobile which could be easily raised using a multi-component ramp set.
Transition ends can be connected to the ends of each ramp. These transition ends are tapered downward from the ramp to the ground and provide for a smooth transition from the ground to the ramp.
The lifting bar means is pivotally connected to both ramps. When a base portion is utilized, the lifting bar means is connected proximate to the second ends of the ramps. When a base portion is not utilized, lifting bar means is connected proximate to both ends of the ramps.
The lifting bar means has two general configurations, a intermediate offset configuration and a lifting rod configuration. The lifting bar means utilizing the intermediate offset configuration is pivotally connected to both ramps in a generally perpendicular manner and is movable between a generally horizontal position and a generally vertical position. When the lifting bar is in a generally vertical position, the offset portion creates a recess between the bar and the ground. A lifting means, such as but not limited to a floor jack, can be placed within the recess and when activated lift the ramps via the lifting bar to a desired height. When the lifting bar is in a generally horizontal position, the offset portion is in contact with the ground, allowing vehicles to be loaded onto or off of the ramps without contact to the bar.
The lifting bar means utilizes the a lifting rod configuration has a lifting rod secured to it. This provides a means for a lifting means to move the lifting bar. The lifting means, such as but not limited to a forklift jack, can be placed in communication with the lifting rod and when activated lift the ramps via the lifting bar to a desired height.
The lifting bar provides additional benefits over the prior art. The lifting bar provided latitudinal support to the pair of ramps. By being connected to both ramps, the lifting bar prevents the ramps from moving independently of each other in a latitudinal manner. Further, the distance between the pair of ramps can be adjusted to accommodate the width of any vehicle. This is accomplished by adjusting the length of the lifting bar or by having multiple width connections on the lifting bar.
Additionally, the apparatus improves over the prior art in that it can be easily disassembled, allowing for easy transportability and storage. The apparatus can be broken down into three main parts, the base, the ramps, and the lifting bar.
Further, by having the lifting bar located near the rear portion of the ramps, there is no lifting machinery located directly underneath the vehicle. This will allow a person, such as a mechanic, to have complete access to the undercarriage of the vehicle. This is an advantage over prior art lifting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus embodying simple effective means for lifting a vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which does not require the use of complicated machinery.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can be easily portable and storable.